Hashirama Mazoku
|previous occupation=Garrison Supreme Commander Leader of |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Fire Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Taimatsu |debut= |image gallery= }} Hashirama Mazoku (ハシラマ・マゾク Hashirama Mazoku) is the former leader of the and a former member of the Ten Shogun. He is also the former Supreme Commander of the Garrison during which time he went by the codename Old Fox (老狐 Rōko). During the annual meeting of the Warlords he is betrayed by his disciple, Murasama and after a lengthy battle with garrison officials, is forced into hiding. Appearance Hashirama is a very old and wrinkled man with a bald head, small beady brown eyes and a long wispy set of eyebrows and a long beard. While he is normal-sized by regular human standards compared to most of the other marine admirals past and present, Hashirama is quite small in size. His body is littered with scars of varying size, the most visible of which are two scars across his bald head and above his right eye shaped like an "X". His muscular body is especially scarred, his back has so many scars that... Personality Hashirama is a seasoned warrior possessing excessive wisdom and experience. Though can be quite a serious and no-nonsense character, he is usually rather jovial and relaxed, having quite a dry wit and sarcastic attitude towards those around him. He is not afraid to make fun of himself, joking about his advanced age many times with his peers and even opponents. This attitude extends to Hashirama's view on criminals and combat in general - though he may be obligated to follow his superiors orders, in the end he will always do what he believes is right. In fact it is this loose and personal sense of righteousness that led to the Yosumi attempting to orchestrate his death and replacing him with his young protégé. It has been said that he was much more strict and disciplined in his youth, demanding absolute excellence from those around him and having a much less slack attitude towards crime and dark guilds. As his alias would suggest, Hashirama is very crafty and cunning despite his unassuming and exasperated appearance as well as his nonchalant personality. Relationships |-| Magic Council= |-| Rune Knights= |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Despite his advanced age, Hashirama is in tremendous physical condition, made evident by his highly muscled physique (though he has admitted that he is not what he used to be). This consistently impressive physical prowess can be in part attributed to his various rigorous training regimes throughout the course of his life which has consisted mostly of intensive bodyweight exercises. Even in his old age he was able to fight evenly with one of the garrisons top fighters, Aello for an extended period of time despite being at an elemental disadvantage and having previously fought an entire squad specifically assembled to eliminate him. Physical Capabilities Immense strength: Enhanced Speed: Heightened Reflexes: Incredible Durability: Hashirama has amassed an immense amount of physical damage to his body and he continues to remain highly durable and physically powerful, showing great longevity and durability. During his fight with Aello he lost several unspecified organs and an arm and not only did he elude unconsciousness but he was able to defend himself to some extent. Notable Endurance: His stamina has proven to be his weak point as his heart and lungs are not in the superb condition they were when he was younger, he is however still able to fight long enough to... Enhanced Senses: Hashirama has finely-tuned sense that are much sharper than the average persons. His eyesight and other senses have certainly dulled over the years but he retains a great deal of awareness of what is around him and can even fight without the use of his eyes. Ways of Combat Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: Certainly a master swordsmen, Hashirama possesses an immense amount of skill with a blade. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As someone who has had many years to learn various styles of fighting, Hashirama has trained extensively in multiple martial arts style, making him a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. As with all martial artists, Hashirama's martial arts prowess is greatly enhanced by his physical power. Master Strategist: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: *'Expert Etherano Control': Skilled Sensor: Years of experience being surrounded by powerful mages has left Hashirama with the ability to sense even the smallest hints of magic power whether that be a persons magical reserves and potency or an object of magical origin. Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): This magic allows Hashirama to o control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire. Though a simple form of Elemental Magic, Hashiramama's magic power and skill with this magic make it an immensely powerful and versatile magic. On the elemental spectrum fire is considered strong against wind but weak against water and lava. Spells Faia Fenikkusu lit. Descending Flame Wonder): Exploding Flame Blade (爆裂炎刃 Bakuretsu Enjin): Blaze Field ( Burēzu Fīrudo lit. Flame Extinction): |-| Defensive= |-| Supplementary= Flowing Cremation Blade (流火葬刀 Ryūkasōjin): |-| }} Assorted Others Enormous Willpower: Equipment Taimatsu (松明 Torch): Is an old-looking, battered katana of average length blackened from powerful flames. It has a circular golden tsuba and the hilt is wrapped purple with a small standard golden pommel. Gallery Quotes Trivia *Hashirama's physical appearance is based off of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto from the "Bleach" series. *When written as (柱間) Hashirama literally translates to "between pillars", this is a reference to the characters position as a "pillar" of wisdom for his country. *Mazoku (魔族) literally translates to "The Inferno" in Chinese, an obvious reference to their clan's ability to produce extremely hot flames and manipulate them **The word "Mazoku" is commonly associated with supernatural and demonic imagery.